Resistance is Futile
by Feriwan
Summary: My first fanfic. A story about a guy on earth trying to find his family when the reapers hit. Origanally a short story written as a school project. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mass Effect. Sort of stupid that I have to say things like this, seeing that this is a sight for FANFICS, and I can't think of a way authors can get money and it's basically free advertising... stupid bureaucracy.  
**

**So this is a short story I wrote last year as a school project. It was origanally writen in Dutch (I'm an American living in Belgium), and is now in the process of being translated and expanded. Hope you like it!**

I've got to find them. No matter what, I've got to find them.

I try to stand up, but suddenly I feel a sharp pain across my stomach. I look around, and see everything in ruins, nothing is still standing. It's like a sandcastle that was just crushed by a bully. Suddenly, I hear a deafening sound above me. It sounds like if someone slammed a metal container cover shut, but a hundred times louder and a thousand times scarier.

Oh, no. It's another one. Those huge ships, ten times the size of my apartment building. And they're destroying everything.

I think back to the last thing I remember. I was walking along the theatre district… and then someone shouted… a gigantic shadow fell on me as I looked up to see… one of those ships. Then… something like a giant, red, high-intensity beam and then… nothing.

But that doesn't matter now. What matters is my family. If Ferra and Velvet are still here, then I have to find them. With that thought, I force myself to get up. I can't get myself to run, but through my fear for the ships and for my family's safety, I can get into an awkward fast walk home.

While I'm walking, quickly going from cover to cover, making sure I'm not spotted, I begin to think. Where do they come from? What do they want? How did this happen so unexpectedly? You would think that a massive fleet would make a loud enough blinking noise on our radars, but apparently, everybody was on a coffee break.

I begin to work myself up. Could this be a conspiracy? Is the citadel turning against us? Or are the rotten Batarians here to take over? It can't be just that easy to attack? And where is everyone? Either they escaped or… how long was I actually out? While I hurry along, I try to start up my omni-tool, but it doesn't seem to work. Damn this piece of junk, why won't you START! I can't take it; I almost rip the thing off my wrist and- no. I have to keep it, even if it's broken. Who knows when I could use it?

I finally get to my apartment; thank God it's still standing. I should've been faster, but standing around now won't help at all. I almost smack into the door. Why isn't it opening? God damnit! At least my anger helps me force the door open. But I certainly don't need more hurdles! I sprint up the stairs as fast as I can – if the door doesn't work, the freaking elevator probably won't either. Even if it did, it would take 10 hours to go up one floor anyway. While I'm going up, I realize that there is even less soundin the apartment then there was on the streets. At least there, I saw some movement and people, even if I avoided them. Either way, this is not a good thing.

I blast through my doors and see what I expected and feared – nothing. Damnit, they have to be here! Where else could they be. I start to freak out, tearing the place apart to find something-anything that could tell me where Ferra and Velvet are, but to no avail.

Finally, after searching every inch of my apartment, I give up. I literally don't know what to do. I can't think strait. I leave the apartment and start down the stairs. I have to find something that can point me in their direction. Then I see something I didn't notice on my flight upwards, something that almost makes me lose the contents of my stomach. There's a body with its abdomen clawed open, and its intestines flowing out. He seems to have bled to death. Next to him is a gun and something even worse. It looks like, for lack of better words, a 'robot-zombie'. It seemed dead; at least, that's what the whole in its head told me. It is seriously the creepiest thing I have ever seen. Its skin is all grey, its eyes are like LED lights, sunken into its skull, it has tubes and buttons coursing all over its body. And then I realized it. That could be anyone; it probably WAS someone I knew. And that was probably the fate of Ferra and Velvet. Despair filled my being. I didn't want to live anymore. I took the gun, stuck in to my skull and – "I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

**OK, so that's the first part. Don't know how many parts there will be, or how long it will take. I also don't know if this is good or absolutely horrible... oh well.**


	2. Chapter 2

I look around. There's someone standing in one of the doorways to a room. I recognize him from a few floors below me, but I don't remember his name. Not that it really matters.  
"Who are you?" I ask, "And what do you care? It's not like I even have any hope left to live: my family is dead!"  
"I'm Will. And how do you know your family's dead? Where's your proof? Two dead guys in a hallway? You wouldn't get very far in court with that!"  
"You think this is funny? This is my wife and daughter we're talking about! You don't know them!"  
I take a calming breath. Fighting him won't get them back.  
"Anyway, they aren't here. They could be anywhere. And if an armed man can get killed like this, or if people can be… turned into these… things, then…"  
I don't dare finish that sentence.  
"So anyway, if there not here, what chance do they have? They would've waited for me! Where could they be if they aren't dead?"  
"I'm not sure where they could be, but I've heard that these… invaders set up a camp at the city park. It seems they take everyone they can there, whether they're dead or alive. I don't know what they plan to do with them, but if your family is anywhere, I'd bet it's there."  
"Well, why the hell didn't you tell me earlier? And why are you still standing there? Let's go!"  
"And you think I'll come because…?"  
Now he's starting to piss me off.  
"Look, you probably wouldn't tell me otherwise. It's not like you have something better to do! Or no, how about you stand in that doorway and wait till another one of these creatures claws you open!"  
"Calm down, buddy, I was just trying to lighten the load. Sure I'll come, there's more chance for me to survive if we're with two anyway."  
As soon as we leave the building, I start heading straight to the park. But before I can take a few steps, Will stops me.  
"Are you crazy? Running out in the open is an easy way to get spotted. I'm not sure if you want that."  
" I know that!" I grumble.  
Although he doesn't seem to believe me, that was the tactic I used to get here. But now as I'm getting more desperate, I don't really care how dangerous it is. I almost go out into the open, but then a ship flies low overhead. It went by too fast, but I don't think it was a rescue ship. Maybe it is a better idea to stick to the shadows. Shadows? It's already dark? I must've been out longer than I thought.  
We then head for a nearby alleyway, but not fast enough in my opinion. Again, my thoughts linger. Could my family really be there? Would they still even be alive? Why didn't they wait for me?  
And Will. What is up with him? How does he know this stuff? Why is he helping me? Is it a trap?  
"No, it's not a trap." Will says.  
Suddenly I realize I was talking out loud.  
"And I'll tell you why I'm helping you." He continues. "Sixteen years ago, when I still lived in one of the colonies, there was a pirate raid. Like now, there was no warning. And reinforcements came too late. I lost my family then too. I don't want anyone to go through what I went through."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
"Don't be, it doesn't matter now. All we can do is focus on your wife and daughter."  
We go on in silence for a while. Then I hear that sound again. That horrible sound that seems to bore into your brain, the one I heard at the beginning of the invasion.  
"This is the end, isn't it?" I ask.  
"Of course not." He says, but I don't he doesn't really sound convinced himself.  
"How do you know? You just gave me a place where my family _might_ be. They could be dead or somewhere else for all we know! Not only that, thousands of other people in the city are dying. And who knows about the rest of the planet! What about the ships?! You have an idea to stop those?! They're as big as a space station!"  
Will doesn't say anything, because he knows I'm right. Our situation is helpless. I can only try my best, but if I'm fighting a metal giant from God knows where, trying isn't enough.

**So that was part two. It was done right away, cause I didn't expect my story to get any followers, so here's my surprise gift back to you guys. I just want to say that any chapter I make can be at really irregular intervals. I wrote this in one day, but my next one could be tommorrow, or it could be a week (or more) from now.**

**Also, for those that know the ME timeline, you know a colony that was raided 16 years ago? Yup. Will was there.  
Man, Will is such an uninspired name. Oh well.  
And Ferra and Velvet were inspired by 'Popcorn', a book I had to read for school.**

**Oh, well until next time! Review if you want, so I know what I'm doing right (or wrong).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A bit shorter this time, but still... enjoy!**

We keep on going in silence. There's nothing more to say to each other, we have to concentrate on what we're doing here and now. And after that… after that we'll see what we do.

After a while, when we're almost at the park, I think of something else. Something really important.

"How are we supposed to get in?"

"I'm not sure. We'll have to find out when we get there. I've only heard about this encampment, I haven't seen it yet. If we want to break in – "

Suddenly somebody drops between us. Before I can even react, it jumps on Will and pins him on the ground. I reach for my gun, but I hesitate. Should I just shoot this guy? What if I hit Will?

Before I make up my mind, he gets up and looks at me. Then I realize it's not a 'he'. It's another one of those 'robot-zombies' and it's staring at me with those horrible, lifeless, sunken eyes. Then it starts coming toward me.

I can't move. I'm petrified. How can you do something like that to a human being? It's horrible! It's getting closer, but I still can't move. I have to do something now, or I'll die. I want to do something, but I can't. I want to shoot this thing, but my muscles aren't responding anymore. Fear has taken over my body and I am going to die because of it. Well, this is it. Here I go. Thank you for nothing world. Then the abomination tries to disarm me, but luckily that's the thing that makes me finally pull the trigger.

*BOOM*

The shot pushes the creature back, but he isn't down yet. Luckily, this time my body does listen and I shoot a second time, then a third time, a fourth, fifth, … I'm so enraged now I keep on shooting until my weapon is overheated. The zombie falls to the ground, full of holes.

It has to be dead now. But what about Will? I suddenly see that I somehow backed up a long way. I run back to Will to see if he's alright.

"Will!"

No response. I check his pulse. Nothing. He's gone. Shit. This isn't good. What should I do now? I only knew him for a short time, but he really helped me out. I shouldn't leave him here though. Who knows what might happen?

Wait! What's that? More footsteps! What if it is more of these…things? I can't leave Will behind! But I have to save my family! The footsteps are getting closer; I have to decide, now!

"Sorry," I say, as I look at Will for probably the last time. Then I take off down another narrow alleyway.

**Two notes: **

**One: yes, he calls the husk (if you didn't get it, that's what a 'robot-zombie' is) an abomination, and I know they aren't the same enemy in the game, but he's just some civilian and doesn't even know what the heck they're called. He just thinks it's an abomination. Hence the name.**

**And two: yes, his gun overheats and it doesn't have a thermal clip. Again, he just got the gun from another civilian, and they don't always have the latest tech. I doubt every 'overheat' gun disapeared after thermal clip tech came to be. Only militaries and merc (groups) got the latest tech. Others had to stick with older stuff (like Conrad Verner in ME3)**


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of my trip goes flawlessly, until I reach the side of the park. There I have a (literally) big problem: there's a huge wall. Well this is just freaking great. Well, I didn't come all this way to give up. I'm going to find another way in. I look around to find a way in. There! A building-well what's left of it anyway- that goes above the wall. If I can make a way up the building, I can probably get over the wall.

I climb up to the top, trying not to get cut on the sharp pieces of metal sticking out everywhere. I climb up high enough to get over the wall and it's… it's worse than I expected. There are containers everywhere. So many containers. And people are being loaded into them by the bucket load. They seem to be stuffed. It's a prison here! And where would my family be? How in the world could I find them? My omni-tool doesn't work anymore, so I guess I'll have to search each one separately. Even if it takes forever.

But before I can search, I have to get in. It's too high to jump strait to the ground. Wait, there's a container beneath me. It's still pretty high, but I can probably make it. Okay, on the count of three.

One, two, three!

I fall down and can roll just in time to break my fall. I think I'm in the clear, but suddenly there's nothing beneath me! I rolled off the container!

THUD!

Ow! Goddammnit, I think I broke my arm! Shit, that hurts. There's also some blood, but it's probably just a scratch. Olay, now I need to hurry. My drop on the container was pretty loud and who knows what is in this camp. I get up to look what's inside the container I jumped on.

Oh, no. No, no, no, no! There aren't any windows! How can I check the containers if they have no windows!

What can I – wait. What was that? No, it's one of the robot-zombies! I grab my gun and shoot it down. I have to get out of here!

I start running in the opposite direction, but there are two more! I gun them down and keep running. There, another one! I keep on mercilessly shooting them down. And they keep coming. I start to lose track of where I am and how many are following me, but I can't keep this up forever.

Suddenly, I have a chance. Nothing's following me, and there's a crack just wide enough for me between two containers. I squeeze in and hope for the best. I wait. A minute. Two minutes. Three. Now it's enough. I can't wait any longer. I have to get out and keep searching. I get out of my hiding spot and hope the coast is clear. But apparently, my hopes are not good enough. This time, an even worse monster comes around the corner. It looks like someone threw some bodies in a meat compacter. It's so horrible, I can't react. I thought the zombies were bad enough, but this!

It sees me, and raises its arm. Only to late do I realize it's actually a canon. Then everything goes black.

**Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed it. I never thought I'd ask, but please review? This is pretty new to me, and I want to know if I'm doing something right or wrong.**

**I think my next stories won't be told from the 'me' perspective, or whatever it's called.**

**Also, notes on the story: Yes, this is the end. Yes, you don't know what happened to his family. Yes, he is presumably dead. And Yes, that last guy was a scion.**


End file.
